


Change is Good ,Right?

by Sibbers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Consensual Sex, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Magic Gone Wrong, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibbers/pseuds/Sibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this work is for this Kink meme prompt http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12149.html?thread=47514741#t47514741 requesting a gender swap between Cullen and a Female Inquis. I went with a Trevelyan because it seems more appropriate to go with a human. Watch as a very embarrassed Cullen learns how to deal with his new breasts and a very eager Trevelyan learns how to use her new cock XD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did have a friend demanding I go with an Adaar, but i thought it might be a bit much. She then demanded I write about Adaar and Iron Bull comparing Penis size XD
> 
> More to come!

Meera was practically giddy with glee as she pulled Cullen behind her through Skyhold’s main gates. As a Trevelyan she had spent many of her younger years growing up within a circle of magi. While the circles had their problems, it had provided a space for mages to practice and experiment with magic. They could try new magic’s and things that had not been tested before, under the watchful gaze of Templars who were ready to dispel at a moment’s notice, should things go awry. When she lived in the circle, Meera spent countless hours experimenting with magic, constantly harassing one Templar or another to watch over as she did. She had become more a nuisance more than anything else. Since the fall of the circles, she seldom had the chance to experiment, the inquisition had formed, and the Corypheus had become the main threat. Now with Cullen here, she had her chance.

She could hear Cullen sighing behind her as they both walked out of the gates in full armour. After some convincing she had managed to convince Cullen into coming out to perform an experiment with her, stating that he was the only one who could help if things went wrong. Even though he had stopped taking lyrium, he could still dispel and silence her if things got a bit too out of control. 

She heard him sigh behind her. “You know you could have asked any other Templar in the Inquisition to come with you, even Cassandra could have joined you, why did you insist on it being me?” he asked as she trudged through the snow in front of him. 

“Cassandra is too much of stick in the mud to let me have any real fun, and besides, I don’t want any other Templar then you” she said turning back to him and grinning. She spotted the redness creeping up to his cheeks which she was sure he would just blame on the cold later. 

“Ex Templar” he corrected.

“Oh hush, you can still use your abilities” she said waving him off. He sighed, well and truly defeated. 

“Alright, take me to your spot, just don’t kill us while you’re at it” he said. 

“That’s what your here for chantry boy” she said with a grin. 

They walked on for another few minutes before they reached a closed off clearing. She looked around for a minute before nodding.

“Right, it’s far enough away that no one will be able to walk in and get hurt” she said with a smile. She turned and saw Cullen’s look of apprehension. She walked over to him and cupped his cheeks, planting a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away. “Come on! Be excited, this will be fun! When do we get a moment to ourselves anymore” she said with a smile. 

He smiled down at her, pulling her close again. “Well your right about that” he said moving in for a deeper kiss. He could feel her kissing him back before she pulled away once more. “Right! To work” she said stepping into the middle of the clearing. 

“Mind filling me in on what your plans are so I can be prepared” he said, standing to the side. 

“I’m going to see how combining the elements of my spells will effect their potency and power” she said with a grin. 

“Maker, I knew it would be some destructive” he said shaking his head. 

“Oh stop grumbling, let me have my fun!” she said.

Taking her regular attack stance, she went through her regular motions to conjure ice from her fingertips. If she had continued as normal, this spell would have encased an enemy in ice, but instead, mid-way she switched her motions, adding a spark of lightning to the mix. As she had predicted, the two spells molded together, and soon they stood in front of a hunk of ice, tingling with lightning. She smiled with glee at her success. Of course to be able to use it properly in combat she would have to become much faster. 

Spurred on by her initial success, she continued, trying every combination she could, soon moving from just 2 elements, to 3, creating much more disastrous effects. Cullen looked on, trained eyes watching for any signs of her magic getting out of control. There was really no need to, out here; his love was in her element. She didn’t even need him to be here it seemed, she just wanted an excuse to show off, not that he minded, watching her work was very nice indeed.

Meera grew more daring, for her last spell, she would combine all of the elements. She could feel her magic spurring through her, tingling over her skin. She was determined to pump everything she had left into one last powerful spell. She could feel her mana draining from her rapidly, but she didn’t care, the thrill was too exhilarating. Just as she was about to end the spell, for one disastrous effect, she felt a familiar tingling in her hand. She looked down with a look of shock.

“What!” she said. The anchor had activated itself, pouring its own energies into the spell. She turned to Cullen, her face in a panic.

“Cullen, dispel it, quickly!” she cried out, no longer able to control the immense amounts of power. In her eagerness, all her magic’s had formed itself into an orb, crackling with the energies of all the elements. There was no telling what would happen if she lost control.

Cullen jumped into action, his instincts taking control of him. He let out a dispelling wave. What came next, neither of them expected. His dispel triggered her orb, causing a massive explosion, like none Meera had ever seen. She could see it coming, but had no time to warn Cullen. They were both caught in the blast and knocked off there feet. Meera felt herself collide against a tree before she blacked out.  
When she finally came to, she was not where she expected to be. She rubbed her eyes, her head pounding as she tried to stand. Moving her hands to the back of her head she could feel the blood. Not good. She would have to have it looked at, and quickly. 

It took a few moments for her to finally register where she was. 

“The…fade?” she looked around the familiar green landscape. Had the anchor somehow tossed her into the fade again? Since the events at Adamant, she had not been able to walk physically into the fade. If the events from last time where anything to go by, she had to get out of here, and fast. She pulled herself to here feet using her staff. Looking around, she managed to spot the exit. This time she had not been dropped too far away from it at least. Before she drew the attention of any nearby demons, she began to run, as much as it hurt to do so, sprinting for the exit.

Falling through to the other side, she landed face first in the snow. She spluttered as she tried to pull herself up, her mouth full of snow.

It was then when she heard a shriek, the sound not too far away. 

“ANDRASTE’S TITS, I HAVE BREASTS!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is not amused

It took Meera a few seconds to finally adjust to what was going on, the blow to head had really taken her through a turn. When she finally looked over at the source of the shriek she stared in surprise for a few moments before bursting into laughter. The sound that came out of her mouth was not her own. The sound surprised her, cutting her laughter short.

“Hah! That’s what you get for laughing” said the annoyed and rather feminine voice.

She took this moment to finally truly take in what was in front of her. Sitting before her in the snow was a figure dressed in Cullen’s armour and cloak, but it was clearly too big for them. They were also not male. The woman in front of her had quite striking blond curls, and familiar looking eyes. The scar on her upper looked incredibly familiar just like…

“Cullen?” Meera asked. She let out a gasp and covered her mouth when she spoke. The voice that came out of her mouth was incredibly masculine. It was then she noticed her own clothing felt quite tight across her body. She took this moment to look down at herself and examine her own body. Where there once was a pair of breasts, she had a flat chest. Moving her hands to her face she could feel the slight stubble from a recently shaved beard. Something between her legs also did not feel quite right.

“Yes it’s me! What’s happened” said Cullen, panic all over his face.

“I…I don’t know, we went into the fade I think…everything’s fuzzy” she said moving her hand to the back of her head. She could feel the blood in her short hair.

“Maker preserve me, I’m a woman, you’re a man” he said exasperated. 

He looked to her, a pleading look over his now rather feminine features. “Please tell me you know how to fix this” he said. 

Meera shook her head. “Sorry…this has never happened to me before” she said.

“Are you telling me, we are stuck this way, forever” he said.

“Perhaps not forever, but for now…yes” said Meera. She took another moment to look at Cullen again. She could not help but notice the man made a remarkable woman. His features were slightly more feminine, his face and nose much smaller and rounded, compared to their regular angular shape. He no longer had his beard and his whole body seemed much more petite, smaller then her own when she had still been a woman. She then noted he was probably shorter than her as well. He could not have been taller than 5 feet or so. Looking down at his body, most of it was hidden away, but a large pair of new breasts could still be seen in his ill-fitting armour, somewhat strained against his front. 

It did not take Cullen long to notice she was staring, and a blush crept up to his cheeks. “Stop looking at me like that” he demanded, his now female voice taking an annoyed tone. 

Meera quickly looked away. “Sorry…it’s just that you make…quite the striking woman” she said, feeling the heat of her own blush. The throbbing pain in the back of her head reminded her that it was time to get back to Skyhold and at the very least have her- his head looked at. This would definitely take some adjusting to.

Meera pulled herself to his feet with her staff. “Let’s get back to Skyhold. Solas or Dorian might know how to fix this” she said.

Cullen nodded. In his attempts to try to get up, she let out a surprised yelp and quickly fell back to the ground. 

“What is it, are you hurt?” said Meera in a concerned voice.

“No…no it’s…maker this is embarrassing” said Cullen.

“What, what’s wrong” said Meera, walking over to him.

Cullen looked up at her defeated. “It’s my armour, it’s too bloody heavy, and I can’t get up”.

Meera had to stifle another chuckle. “Just remove your chest plate. I don’t know how you can stand to have it on in the first place considering your new…assets”.

Cullen looked at her clearly annoyed but unable to hide his blush. “This isn’t funny you know” he said, moving his hands to the buckles. His hands were smaller now to, and he missed a few times at even holding onto the belts. His muscle memory was useless. She could hear his annoyed noises and she could not help but grin. 

“Oh fine, laugh at me!” he said as he managed to pull off the chest piece after some work. “I hope you enjoy walking with your brand new cock!” he yelled, clearly annoyed.  
She giggled, “Oh I’m sure I can manage, you on the other hand can’t even get up out of the snow”.

Once he had discarded the chest piece, she helped him too his feet. “How’s that, comfortable?” she asked. 

“It’s still too heavy and these things are going to get in the way” he said gesturing to his chest. 

“You will get used to it” she said with a laugh. With that, the two began the journey to Skyhold. Cullen seemed to be having rather a hard time adjusting to his new body, and kept stumbling in the snow, refusing all help from Meera.  
When they finally made it back through the gates of Skyhold, she saw the guard’s double take at the sight of them.

“Inquisitor?” said one with a shocked look on his face.

“Yes recruit” she said, putting on her regular stoic expression. 

“What…what’s happened to you and the commander?” he asked, confusion marring his face. Behind him she could see some of the servants giggling behind him. They would never live this down.

“Just a bit of a magical accident” she said, hearing the giggling growing louder and from different directions.

“Please tell Solas and Dorian to meet me in my quarters in 5 minutes” she said walking past the recruit. As she did, the recruit stood at attention. It must have finally clicked that the man in front of them was in fact the Lady Inquisitor and the woman their Commander Cullen. She turned back to Cullen who had an annoyed look on his face. He was clearly not taking this very well. 

Solas and Dorian entered her room not long after they arrived. Shock and confusion was all over their faces.

“What did you do?” Dorian asked, the initial shock wearing off and being replaced with amusement.

“Yes I’ll explain, but before we get to that, Solas could you please take a look at my head. I took a rather strong blow” she said. 

Solas looked at her with a look of disdain. “Really inquisitor, you should have told me sooner” he said moving to her side. It was not long before she could feel the warmth of his healing magic. 

Cullen was tapping his foot. “Right, now, do any of you know how to fix this?” he asked. Meera could not help but find his frustration overwhelmingly cute.

Dorian shook his head. “Ask me anything about necromancy and I’m your man, this-“he gestured toward them both, “is something I have no experience in. How you managed to pull this off at all is beyond me”.

“I regret…this is not something I have encountered before either” said Solas. 

Cullen grumbled “Are we going to be stuck this way forever?!” he demanded, beginning to pace back and forth.

Dorian chimed in “Well, with some research, Solas and I may be able to find a way to reverse whatever the inquisitor did, but we would have to understand what happened in the first place” said Dorian in thought.  
“For now, the Inquisitor will need to rest. She- He has sustained a very bad head injury. He will have to take it easy for some time. Unfortunately, as Dorian and I know of no immediate fix to this situation, you will just have to get used to it for now, Commander” said Solas.

Cullen sighed. “The soldiers are never going to let me forget this”.

“On the contrary, the soldier’s might find a new interest in you Commander” said Dorian, his voice clearly showing his amusement. 

“If you don’t shut up right now, I’m going to throw you off this balcony myself” said Cullen. Clearly Dorian was trying what was left of his patience.

“You Templar’s are never any fun”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a reader suggested I just keep referring to Cullen as "he" and Quizzy as "She" for easier reading. I'm taking that advice on and I'm also going back and re-reading the past chapters and fixing up any mistakes I can spot.

It had been a few days since the incident in the clearing. Dorian and Solas had busied themselves scouring the books in Skyhold’s library, trying to find an answer. While she was resting in bed, she gave them both an account of what she could remember.

“I was experimenting with my magic, seeing how many of the elements I could combine into one spell. It was all going fine, until I decided to use all four” she said, thinking back. She heard Solas let out a disapproving sigh, but she ignored it and continued.

“The four elements were in harmony, but then…the anchor activated of its own accord, feeding its own energies into the spell. At that point the power became too much for me to control. I called out for Cullen and told him to dispel it. His dispelling wave triggered the orb and caused a massive explosion. We were both knocked off our feet and I collided with a tree. When I finally came to, I found that I was in the fade again” she said. At this point her memory was getting fuzzy and she tried to think back to what had happened.

Dorian and Solas both looked shocked. “You managed to transport yourself into the fade? I thought it was impossible the first time, but you seem to be making a habit of it” he said surprised.

“Perhaps the combination of your own magic’s, and the power of the anchor managed to rip a hole through the veil, except this time it was not controlled as it was when you did it at Adamant” Solas said, looking deep in thought.

“If that’s the case, then you have unlocked a very powerful ability. Imagine, a mage who can walk into the fade whenever she wants. Think of what you could do with that kind of power” said Dorian.

“What happened in the fade?” asked Solas. 

“I don’t really know. I just knew I had to get out. The last spell had drained all my mana and I did not want to draw the attention of a demon. Luckily I was near the exit, so I ran for it. I was still dizzy from the blow, so I don’t remember much. When I arrived on the other side, I emerged a man, and Cullen was a woman. I imagine that perhaps Cullen was also in the fade, but I don’t remember seeing him where I was” she said moving her hands to her temples and trying to remember. 

“Don’t try to force it Inquisitor, if there is anything else, it will come sooner or later. For now, this should help Dorian and I narrow down some of our research. As for your head wound, I believe you’re fully healed. You may return to your normal duties but I would advise keeping out of strenuous combat for at least a little while longer” said Solas.

“Thank you Solas” said Meera, getting out of her bed. She was dressed in one of Cullen’s shirts from when he was still a man. It was still a bit big on her even now that she herself was male. Cullen was a fighter and a Templar, while she was still a mage. Even as a male she would never be as large as Cullen in mass and muscle. 

She heard Dorian let out a laugh. “What?” she said looking over at him.

He grinned at her. “Oh nothing, just you look quite good in that”  
“Oh shut up” she said moving her hand to her forehead. 

Solas sighed and grabbed Dorian's collar and began to drag him out of the room. “If you need us, we will be in the library, Inquisitor” he said.

Once they had both left the room, she walked over to her wardrobe. She had no idea what she could actually wear anymore. The smiths were working on making her a new set of armour. She hadn’t thought to have new clothes made yet.

After digging through her wardrobe, she finally settled on wearing one of Cullen’s old linen shirts with her regular leather jacket over the top, but she had to leave it open since it would no longer close at the front. For pants, she found a pair of old beeches she had tossed in a corner since they were too big. Luckily they were big enough to fit her now. Deciding that this was the best she could muster for the moment, she walked out of her quarters and headed straight for Josephine’s office.When she walked in, she was met with a surprised cry from Josephine. 

“Ah! Inquisitor…I-I’m sorry, I have not got used to your new appearance” she said looking apologetic.

“Yes about that. Dorian and Solas have informed me that Cullen and I will be stuck this way for a while. Could you please have some new clothes made for me” said Meera. .

“Ahh yes, I’m sorry, I should have thought of it sooner. I’ll have them made as soon as possible” said Josephine. 

“Thankyou Josephine” said Meera and turned to leave.

Meera decided to seek out Cullen since she had not seen him while she had been unwell. She went to his office first, only to be informed by a guard that he was in the training grounds. She thanked him for the information and made her own away down the battlements.

When she arrived, she saw Cullen in the training ring. He was still trying to wield his own sword, only with his current form it looked ridiculously big for him. He really should have been holding it with both his hands but the man was stubborn. Dressed in one of his linen shirts, which was more like a dress on him now, and a pair of beeches that were too big on him, he struggled to swing the sword and hit the training dummy. He must have been going at it for quite a while. He was covered in sweat, and the shirt had begun to stick to his body, showing off his new curvy figure. She could not help but blush at the sight. He was no longer a man, but she found that she was still attracted to him, quite a lot infact. He was still the same person inside. Looking around, she noticed the Commander had garnered quite the following. The soldiers were giving each other knowing looks and grins. One of them dared to even let out a wolf whistle. 

Meera frowned. “Don’t you have any work to do, or should I send you to the kitchens to peel potatoes!” Meera yelled. She had to admit, her new voice held more weight behind it then her old one did. 

“Ah! Sorry inquisitor, Right away Mam-Ser!” said one of them. They quickly dispersed busying themselves with whatever they were supposed to be doing. She let out a sigh and walked closer to Cullen who was bright red in the face. 

“You seem to be having a bit of trouble Cullen” she said softly.

“It’s this body that’s the problem!” said Cullen, gesturing down at himself.

“My sword is too heavy, my armour is too big, and all my clothes are too large. How am I supposed to lead if I don’t even look that part?” said an exasperated Cullen.

“Maybe you should get a smaller sword?” suggested Meera. 

“No, I have had this sword ever since I became a Templar, I won’t give it up” he said

“Cullen, that sword looks like a claymore in your hands now. You can’t even swing it. Have the smith make you a new one while we work out how to fix this, and get Josephine to have clothes made for you. I would give you mine, but…you’re much smaller then I was when I was a woman. I doubt they would fit you” she said. 

Cullen sighed and dropped the sword. “Your right, what we have gotten ourselves into” he said.

Meera shrugged “I have no idea. There is something else I wanted to ask you. Why didn’t you come to see me while I was unwell”.

Cullen blushed “Well, I didn’t want to disturb your rest…you looked hurt, I wanted you to get better as soon as possible” he said. 

Meera raised an eyebrow. “You are a bad liar Cullen” she said.

Cullen bit down on his lower lip. “Could we talk about this somewhere else?” he asked. The look on his face was absolutely adorable. 

Intrigued Meera grinned. “Alright, let’s go to your quarters then”. Leaning down she picked up his sword and carried it back to his room for him.

When the door was closed behind them, she leaned the sword against his desk and said “So, what’s this about Cullen”.

“Well…it’s not that I didn’t want to see you, I’m just not very comfortable with this body yet” he said softly. “I didn’t think you would want me when I look like this” he said.

Meera laughed “Don’t be silly Cullen, of course I want you. Yes, you’re a woman, but anyone would be a fool to say you weren’t an attractive one, especially looking like how you look right now” Meera purred. 

Cullen looked away and blushed. Meera stepped closer to him and turned his face to look her hers. “You’re adorable Cullen. Not much has changed, your still act the same, and I still want you all the same” she said. She moved in and kissed him gently. She pulled him close and deepened the kiss, moving her hands around his waist and up his back. She then pulled back surprised. “You’re not wearing a breast band!” she said.

Cullen blushed. “I don’t know how…” he said quietly. Meera had to supress a laugh. “Do you even have one?” she asked

“Ahh…yes, Leliana helped me with that” he said

“I’ll show you how, let’s go upstairs” Meera said. 

In a few minutes they were upstairs and Meera was holding the breast band in her hands. “Alright, shirt off” commanded Meera.  
Cullen blushed, and nervously brought his hands to the back of his shirt. Well, he still took off his clothes like a man. He brought the shirt over his head and looked at her shyly. Meera’s breath caught in her throat. She knew he was a woman but she had not been expecting the sight in front of her. Her eyes were transfixed on his body, moving up and down, devouring him. His breasts were much larger than her own, so smooth and milky white. She thought about what they would feel like in her hands, the sounds he would make when she touched them. She could feel her own blush on her face. 

“Fuck Cullen…Sorry” she said quickly catching herself. She could feel something strange in between her legs. Was this what it was like to get an erection?

“What?” he asked, clearly embarrassed.

“Nothing…you just look…well…amazing” she said

She coughed and cleared her throat. “Right well, step closer and I’ll show you how to put it on”.

Standing behind him, she showed him how to put it on, and then instructed him on how to fit it properly. She watched as he pushed the overflowing flesh of his supple breasts back down into the breast band. Maker, she wished that they were her own hands. 

“How’s that, you should be more comfortable now” she said. 

“Ah…yes” he said with a smile. “I can see why these are a necessity and why you got so annoyed when I suggested you should go without” he said.

“I’d much rather you were without it right now” she said, unable to catch herself.

Cullen blushed a deep red. “Yes well, I need to take a bath, and try and find some clothes at will fit me” he said. 

Meera grinned. “I’ll leave if you do one thing”

“What’s that? Not more experiments I hope” said Cullen.

“No, just kiss me again, properly this time” said Meera, pulling him close. She leaned down and planted his lips on his, her tongue licking as his lips, demanding entrance. He soon gave in and opened his mouth. She explored, grinding her tongue up against his before she pulled away again. 

Making her way to the ladder, she turned back to him once more and said “Enjoy your bath, Commander” before sliding down the ladder


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen plays hard to get

Cullen sighed to himself as he walked through the gardens. He was on his way to the war table to have a meeting with the inquisitor and his colleagues. It had been a week and a half since he had become a woman. He’d finally gotten some new clothes and armour so at least his clothing was more comfortable, but he was still not comfortable with the way he looked. All of his morning routines were wrong for this body. The first morning he had managed to forget what had happened and jumped in shock when he saw his face in the mirror, nearly cutting his face with his razor. He didn’t need to shave anymore, but his hair was so long and cumbersome. He started to wear it tied back in a ponytail. How did women tolerate it? No wonder Cassandra and Leliana wore theirs short. His new breasts were another matter entirely. After Meera had shown him how to wear a breast band, they were easier to deal with, but he still found them to be in the way at all times. Why did they have to be so large? He could feel the eyes of all the servants on him as he walked through the gardens, slowly getting more and more irritated till he burst.

“Don’t you all have work to do? Stop staring at me!” he demanded. They all quickly scurried away out of sight. He sighed. He probably should not have been so hard with them, but he had very little patience left these days. Meera on the other hand seemed to have no problem being a man and had taken to it quite well. Cullen couldn’t understand why. He felt like everything he was used to had suddenly been turned up on its head. Maker, he hoped that Solas and Dorian could find a fix for this before he would have to endure his first lunar cycle. No one had told him quite how it all worked and he didn’t wish to find out either. 

Rubbing the back of his neck he walked into the war room. He saw that Meera, Leliana and Josephine had already arrived. Meera smiled at him when he entered and beckoned for him to come closer. They deliberated over strategies and troop movements over the war table. In the coming week Meera would lead a small party into the emerald graves as more disturbing reports had been sent to them from Scout Harding who was already in the field. She had reported on the refugee’s situation as well as increased Red Templar activity in the area. 

Cullen looked up and said “Are you sure you want to go back in the field, even with things how they are now?” he asked looking at her with concern. 

“I don’t see a problem with it. Solas says I should be fine to go and Scout Harding’s report has me worried. I believe my direct influence will help a great deal” she said.

Cullen nodded. She would not be swayed out of this decision it seemed. He still could not understand how she was so nonchalant about the whole situation, but he would not doubt her if she was confident. Leliana would send word of the Inquisitors imminent arrival to Scout Harding, giving Meera a few days to prepare. Once it was decided the other advisors left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

Meera walked closer to him. “How are you adjusting Cullen?” she asked with a smile.

“It seems that this has been a lot easier for you then it has for me” he said.

“Well at least all your clothes and armour fit now” she said. 

Meera looked him over. The smiths had made Cullen a new set of armour, but instead of his heavy full plate, he had opted for a lighter half plate. It covered less of his body, offering less protection but at least now he was able to wear it properly. His clothing had been kept in the same general style, his collar lined with furs, but the design was much more feminine, his tunic wrapping around his body, rather than hanging loosely.   
“Well, it has been a bit strange adjusting. Walking was weird at first. I don’t know how you guys can manage to walk anywhere with…well, something hanging in between your legs. It gets in the way all the time” she said, gesturing towards her groin.

He laughed at her and said “You’re supposed to arrange things in your smalls so they don’t get in the way”.

“Well it’s a lot more difficult then it seems” said Meera with a sigh.

“Tell me about it, I don’t know how women seem to do anything with these in the way” he said gesturing to his chest. “Even tucked away they seem to be always…out of place” he said.

“Well…mine were never as big as yours” said Meera with a grin. 

Cullen blushed. “Not like I want them to be this big” he said embarrassed. 

She chuckled. “They look good on you” she said with a grin. She took a few steps, moving closer to him. She couldn’t help herself. The way he was blushing right now just made him irresistible. She moved a hand slowly across the edge of the war table, giving him a sly look, eventually her hand rested over his. 

“What about me then? What do you think of me as a man?” she asked. 

Cullen seemed to trip over his own words when he responded. “Well…you’re very…different” he said.

“Different? Is that all you have to say?” she asked as her fingers began to trail up his arm slowly.

“Ahh well…I…Well I think that you also look very good as a man” he said clearing his throat.

Meera grinned. She pulled him close and turned him so that his back was to the war table, pinning him in between. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, sliding her leg in-between his. Leaning in she whispered into his ear “Is that all?” sliding her tongue out and licking his ear. She wondered if it would have the same effect as before. The way his breathing hitched in his throat told her that it did. She smiled and began to pepper gentle kisses on his ear and moved down his neck slowly. 

Cullen swallowed deeply and bit down on his lower lip. It had always been hard to stay in control when she did this, but now it was driving him mad. He still didn’t know if they should be doing anything like this in their new bodies. He could feel her hands running up and down his sides. Part of him wanted her to take of all his clothes and explore their new selves, but he was afraid, and he wasn’t quite sure why. 

“I…Makers breath Meera…" He breathed in deeply, struggling to compose himself.

"I don’t think we should be doing this right now” he stammered and pulled away from her kisses. She pulled away and gave him a curious look. 

“Why is that?” she asked him softly. 

“Well…I need to see to the troops” he said, his face a deep red. He could feel warmth in his core. Perhaps this was how Meera felt when she was aroused. It certainly seemed more convenient then when he got an erection. It was much easier to hide. 

Meera pulled away with a sigh but grinned back at him. “Well, if you don’t want to, that’s fine. But know this. I’ve been practicing” she said. 

Cullen blinked. “What do you mean…practising” he asked.

“Well, I have to build my stamina up” she said with a wink. Cullen sighed and covered his face with his hands. 

“What? Haven’t you tried touching your new bits?” she asked with a smirk.

“No…” said Cullen, blushing at the thought.

“Well, maybe you should, I’m sure you did as a man. You might find that the experience as a woman is…very different” she said with a knowing look. 

She leaned in and kissed him softly before pulling away. “Well, I’ll let you get to the troops. If you want to do anything before I leave you know where to find me” she said winking. She turned and exited the war room.

As the door closed behind her, Cullen slumped back against the writable. 

“Andraste preserve me” he breathed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took longer to write then expected. Thanks for all the love people! Enjoy!

Meera had been gone a week now. Her expedition into the Emerald Graves had taken longer than she had expected. The reports they had got from the scouts had cited and increase in Red Templar movement in the area, however it was much more than they had initially anticipated and her return would be delayed by at least another week. Skyhold had been fine without her presence but he still worried after her, even though he knew he didn’t need to. Solas had gone with her, Dorian remaining behind to continue to their research while he was away. Cullen prayed to the Maker every day that they would find an answer soon. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to stand the look’s he got from people. It had been some time since the change but it seemed that people had not gotten used to it yet.

He was seated in his office as he read through the latest report they had received back from the Emerald Graves. The Inquisitor had managed to track down the Red Templar's, but there were others in the area who still needed her help, causing the delay. As much as he wanted her back, he knew she was doing good work. The time apart had been good for him. It had given him some time to come to terms with his new body. His morning routine was no longer so difficult. Josephine and Leliana had showed him how to handle his long hair. They had convinced him to not cut it, saying “I would be a waste to do so”. They instead showed him how to put his hair into practical as well as faltering styles. He had taken quite a liking to braiding his hair and then putting it up. It ensured minimal fly a ways and kept it all out of the way. Josephine and Leliana both had agreed that the braided style suited him quite well.

His rather large breasts continued to be the bane of his existence. He found himself praying for the moment when he could retire for the end of the day and take of his blasted breast band. He could not understand how something which was designed for support could end up feeling so uncomfortable by the days end. None of his other female colleagues seemed to have this issue with their own assets. They had suggested wearing it looser, but that just lead to a much more bouncy experience. He cursed the things to the fade and back. 

With his new armour and weapons he found that he was once again able to train the recruits and get back into the thick of things without making a fool of himself. He had taken every opportunity to drill into the recruit’s minds that he was still the Commander and demanded their respect in everything. He would not allow the recruits to fetishize him and undermine his position. It did not take very long for them to catch onto this fact. Pretty soon the soldiers were back in top from and he intended to keep things that way. 

Cullen looked over at the candle which was about to burn out. Again he had been up late into the night doing something or other. The pile of work on his desk was never ending, but at least it was a distraction from the call of the lyrium. Even in this new body, he felt the need to take it. Something’s would never change. He did feel that the pangs had subsided at least a little. He wondered if the magic that had changed their bodies had something to do with it. When he had been a man, he had often used other things to take his mind of the compulsion to take lyrium. Most of the time it was his work, at other times he dabbled in other acts of self-pleasure. In this new body though, he had yet to explore that side of himself. Sometimes he wanted to. Meera could be such a tease. She still seemed to know exactly what buttons to press to leave him absolutely breathless. He had refrained up until now simply because of his fear of the unknown. Cullen had always been much more cautious than Meera who seemed all too happy to throw herself into the craziest of situations. 

In this moment, as he looked over all of the work he had done that night, he found himself missing her. He wanted her to return to him once again and know that she was safe once more. He wanted to feel her touch again, to kiss her lips, and explore their new bodies. The thought caused him to blush.

Once again he could feel the strange sensation around his core. He had felt this in the war room before Meera had left. While the feeling was still strange to him, this time he wanted to know exactly what it meant. How could he hope to have the same closeness with Meera if he wasn’t familiar with his own body in every way? He paused for a moment. It was late. The last messenger had been a few hours ago. Everyone in the keep should have gone to bed by now, save those who were spending their evening in the tavern. No one should be around to disturb him. 

He set his quill pen down beside his ink pot and took in a deep breath. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, it was his own body. There was no shame in learning more about it He stood up and began to remove the unnecessary parts of his armour. It wasn’t long before all he wore was his tunic and beeches. He sat himself back down in his chair and for a moment thought about how to go about this. While as a man this was generally a quick affair, he knew that women required a bit more finesse. He wondered where exactly he should be touching. Would it make a difference? He imagined it would. Meera had a few spots he loved when they were together. He wondered if it would be the same for him. 

Slowly he moved his hands to his breasts and began to touch and squeeze them through the fabric of his tunic and breast band. It did feel good. His mind wandered back to Meera. She was uncontrollable when he touched her breasts. The delectable sounds she made when he teased her breasts filled his mind. They lit the fire inside him when he thought back to her gasps and muffled moans. He bit down on his lower lip, moving his fingers slowly to his nipples and teased then through the fabric. He moved one hand up into the inside of his shirt and began to pinch and pull at his nipple. He held back a soft moan. Meera had not lied. They were truly very sensitive things. 

He could feel the warmth growing his in core. Slowly he moved his free hand down his thigh and began to rub himself through his pants. This area of his body was somewhere where he aimed to become very familiar with tonight. Even moving his hand up and down through his pants felt good. He let out a soft groan, and felt for the most pleasurable spots. He could feel the wetness growing in-between his legs. 

When he could no longer take his own teasing, moved both his hands down and undid the laces of his beeches, loosening them just enough to slide a hand down into his smalls. His fingers were soon soaked in his own arousal. Letting out a quite moan he spread his folds. He knew that Meera loved when he rubbed circles around her clit. He began to mimic those actions on himself. He almost jumped in his chair when he first touched it. He could not believe just now good it felt. No wonder Meera liked it so much. He had to hold back his moans as he began to rub around his clit. He could feel the pleasure building slowly. Meera was right. This was definitely different as a female. The sensations were nothing like he had experienced as a man.

His breathing grew heavy and his breasts heaved up and down as he let out a gasp. He began to feel this overwhelming need to have something fill the emptiness of his slick entrance. He wondered if this was what Meera felt like. So many times she had begged for his cock, telling him she needed him inside. The thought caused him to moan again. Slowly he used his other hand to slide a single finger inside, eliciting a moan from his lips. He could feel his slick insides clenching around his finger. It wouldn’t be long now. He could feel his first orgasm as a woman approaching swiftly. 

“Hey Cullen!” said a rather drunken familiar voice. Cullen nearly jumped out of his chair as he wrenched his hands away from himself as a rather large Qunari entered his office. It was Iron Bull. Cullen could not have been in a more compromising position. He tucked his chair under the desk trying to hide his state of semi undress.

“Hey, why don’t you come and join the boys at the-Oh hey Woah!” said Iron Bull.

Cullen had been a fool to think he could hide anything from a Ben Hassrath. He cursed his luck. Iron Bull blinked a few times before letting out a roaring laugh. “Cullen, If I’m interrupting, sorry about that” he though his laughter.

“If you weren’t already knocking boots with the inquisitor, I might have asked if you wanted some help” said bull with a wink. 

Cullen turned beet red. 

“It’s okay, I’ll leave you to it, you’re obviously preoccupied” he said turning to leave.

Cullen stammered after him. “Bull…please don’t tell anyone about this” he said, his eye’s giving him a pleading look.

“It’s okay Commander. One thing Ben Hassrath are good at is keeping secrets” he said with a grin. 

“You go back to whatever you were doing, enjoy yourself eh, no use letting that new body go to waste” he said with a grin.

Cullen watched the door close after him. He sighed to himself and slumped back into his chair. Even if he wanted to continue the mood was completely ruined. He instead tied up his beeches before climbing upstairs to his room and drawing a bath. Maker knew he could use one. 

Taking off the rest of his clothes, he undid his hair from its braid and sank into the warm comforting waters. He doubted he would be able to look Bull in the eye for a long time. Meera was still on his mind and he could feel his frustration growing. Sighing to himself he resigned himself to just bathing and heading to bed. He did not want to deal with someone else walking in on him tonight. 

He got into his bed and fell asleep shortly after his bath. His dreams tonight were not plagued with the nightmares the withdrawal brought, but ones filled with Meera. He woke up the next morning to the feeling of moistness between his legs. It seemed as though women also had those kinds of dreams. 

He grinned to himself and decided to continue from where he had left off. Moving his hands down to his moist folds once more, he began to rub his clit again, this time not holding back. He needed this more than anything. Groaning once again he slid his finger inside again, this time imagining it to be Meera’s cock. He moaned into the air as he drove it in and out of himself while his fingers drew circles around his swollen clit in rapid motions. He instinctively began to buck against his hand. Once more he could feel his orgasm coming. 

With one final large squeeze around his finger, he came hard. The sensation took his breath away and he closed his eyes as he rode out the orgasm. Pulling his hands away he panted as he looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and slumped back into the pillows, coming back down from the high of the orgasm. “Makers breath” he breathed out and closed his eyes. Meera could not come back soon enough


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the rather long time between this and the last update. Work has been kicking my butt!

Meera let out a sigh of relief as Skyhold came into view on the horizon. The expedition into the graves had been rather trying. The uneven terrain has made travelling by horse difficult and they were left to trek across the lush forest on foot. They had run into a few groups of elves and it made her sad to see that their traditional lands had been reduced to mere ruins. She did have to admit that the forest did have a new found beauty as nature had slowly taken over the old buildings. She let out a groan as she shifted in her horse’s saddle. She had taken a rather hard fall when they had accidentally stumbled upon a dragon that had claimed the graves as her home.

Cassandra turned to her and looked at her with concern. “Are you alright inquisitor, the fall you took seemed quite painful”

“I’ll be fine. Solas took away most of the pain. It’s just tender” she said with a sigh

They had managed to dispatch the beast with some difficultly but in the end they had been victorious and had claimed some rewards from the dragon’s horde. She moved her hand and rubbed her sore back muscles. As soon as she arrived in Skyhold she would be taking a well-deserved bath.

As they approached the outer walls, she hailed the guards who promptly opened the gates for their leader. It seemed that the guards had finally gotten used to her new appearance. Meera was happy to see that the soldiers were pleased to see her return safe and sound. She got off her horse rather gingerly and walked the mare over to the stables, handing her over to the horse master. She smiled at the mare and gave her one last pat, before turning to leave.

As much as she wanted to retire to her quarters and have a bath drawn for her, she decided to seek out Cullen. She was sure that he would have missed her as much as she had. She made her way up the ramparts slowly, trying not to further aggravate any of their injuries. She knocked on Cullen’s door before she stepped inside.

Cullen smiled at her when she entered, his face lighting up. “I had heard you had returned” he said standing up and walking towards her. “I thought that you would have wanted to retire straight away, so I didn’t want to bother you”

Meera grinned and said “You can bother me whenever you like my dear”. Cullen smiled and said “Be careful, I might take you up on that”.

Meera moved in and placed a kiss on Cullen’s lips, closing her eyes. It was good to be back with him. Cullen moved closer, wrapping his arms around her back, only to be met with a surprised yelp.

“Ahh, sorry Cullen. I took a rather bad fall, it’s still sore” Meera said with a pained look on her face.

“Oh, sorry, perhaps you should have the healers have a look” he said with concern.

“No, it’s nothing a hot bath won’t cure” she said with a smile.

“In that case, I won’t keep you any longer” said Cullen stepping away and making to walk back to his desk.

“Perhaps later tonight, you might come see me after your work is done” Meera asked, dropping her voice low and trying to project some sultry tones into her new voice.

Cullen flushed. “Alright…I’ll try not to take too long” he said.

\---------------

Cullen sighed to himself as he rubbed his temples. He felt as though he would never be able to climb his way out of this endless pit of paperwork. He had burned through a few candles already. With a sigh he pushed the report in front of him away. Giving up for the night he decided perhaps it was time to retire.

He standing from his chair, he stretched out his tight muscles. He had promised Meera he would see her tonight, and wondered if she would still be awake. It had been a long trip for her but he hoped to at least bid her good night before the evening was done.

He made his way out of his quarters and across the ramparts, heading towards Meera’s room. He nodded as he walked past the poor guards who were stuck with the night shift. Things had settled down a little since the change and most of the soldiers and staff in Skyhold had finally got used to his new appearance.

He knocked on the door to her room before entering and walking up the many staircases that would eventually lead him to her chamber. “Meera?” he called into the room when he found it silent. Curious, he stepped into her room and scanned it for any sign of her. It did not take long to spot her sitting in the couch, dressed in only a robe. He assumed that after her bath, she had tried to dry off by the fire, only to end up falling asleep in its warmth.

Smiling, he made his way over to her. She looked so peaceful resting by the fire, but he decided it would be best to wake her before her sleeping pattern was totally ruined. Gently he roused her, calling her name softly and touching her shoulders. She jumped at the sound of her name, quickly wincing in pain.

“Oh, it’s you Cullen” she said her pained expression turning into a smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I thought I should wake you before it got too late into the night” he said.

“No its fine, you were right to wake me, I wanted to wait up for you, I could not find the energy after the bath” she said.

She rose to her feet from the arm chair, the robe left loosely open in the front. Cullen could see Meera’s slightly toned chest and upper body, quickly averting his eyes. As much as he still found her attractive in her new body, he didn’t want to be caught ogling her.

Meera groaned. “Stupid dragon, this will take some time to heal” she said in a frustrated voice.

Cullen looked at her and said “Can I see, I might be able to try something a healer taught me once, it might ease your pain a little”

Meera looked at him with a curious look. “Alright then” she said and turned her back to him, letting the robe drop down her back to reveal her aching muscles. While on the surface there wasn’t much damage, it still hurt a lot.

Cullen moved up behind him and gently ran his hands down her back, gently applying some pressure. He pursed his lips and said “Lay down on the bed for me”

Meera nodded and made her way over to the soft mattress and lay down on her stomach. Cullen pulled the robe down to expose the rest of her back and he had to stop himself from gasping and going to red in the face. Maker, how could he still be so embarrassed after all this time?

“This might hurt at first, but I promise you it will feel better afterwards” he said softly.

Meera nodded. “Do your worst commander”

Cullen removed his leather gauntlets and set them to the side. Gently he began to apply pressure to her back muscles, massaging them. At first Meera flinched but soon relaxed once more. Even though it began painful, as he worked her muscles, she began to ease up and begin to enjoy it.

“mmmmmm, that’s starting to feel pretty good now Cullen” she said with a satisfied moan.

Cullen smiled and said “I’m glad, it can take some getting used to, but it does wonders for the pain and the healing process”. He couldn’t help but continue to admire her body as he ran his hands over her skin. They had not been this close since the change. He began to realise just how much he had missed this. A few more minutes later, he removed his hands from her and asked “How’s that feel now?”

Meera sat up and stretched out a bit. “Still a bit sore, but much better now. Thank you Cullen” She turned around to face him, her robe now pooling in her lap, the top half of her body now shirtless. She pulled him down on the bed with her. He moved her hands to his head and gently ran her hands over his hair.

“So, who taught you how to braid your hair?” she asked him.

“Josephine and Leliana showed me. I wanted to cut it short, but they would not allow me to” he said with a chuckle.

“I’m glad, it looks good this way” she said beaming at him.

Cullen blushed and said “Thank you”.

Meera could feel her own frustration growing. They both knew what they were here to do, but their bashfulness was getting in the way of things. They had already shared each other bodies before, nothing should be different now. Meera leaned forward, and pulled Cullen close by his tunic before nearly growling at him “Maker, Cullen if you don’t kiss me right now, I will toss you off my balcony”

Cullen couldn’t help but grin. “You don’t have to tell me twice”. Closing the gap between the two of them, he pressed his lips against hers. Meera deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue out and into his mouth. Cullen couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. Meera pulled away and began to kiss down his neck. He gasped at the sensations, and closed his eyes, arching his neck to give her more access. He could feel his arousal growing. Maker he wanted her so much. Meera nibbled and sucked along his neck, making sure not to bite too hard. She didn’t want to bruise him too badly.

She pulled away and sat back against her headboard. “Take off your clothes Cullen” she said with a carnal hunger in her eyes. Cullen looked into her eyes and smiled, but unable to stop the redness from creeping up to his cheeks. He pulled himself off the bed and stepped back. Meera’s stared him down, her eyes moving up and down his body.

He began to move his hands over the various buckles that kept his new armour on his body. He let the pieces drop to the floor with some clanking sounds.

“The new armour looks good on you my dear” said Meera, getting comfortable and clearly enjoying the show.

Cullen gave her a bashful look. “Thankyou, as you might imagine, it’s also much more comfortable” he said. It wasn’t long till he was down to just his beeches and his tunic. He slid the tunic up and over his head, letting it drop to the floor. Moving his hands down to his beeches he undid the laces at his waist and let it also drop to the floor, stepping out of his pants.

“Take down your hair” said Meera in a low voice. Her voice went straight in between Cullen’s legs. He could not understand why that deep tenor in her voice gave him such a rush, but he wasn’t going to argue with it. He moved his hands up and began to take down the various braids in his hair, the long locks tumbling down the sides of his face.

Meera stood up and walked over to him, shamelessly letting the rove fly open. She pulled Cullen into her arms and moved in for a searing kiss. Cullen couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. He felt her hands snaking around her back to undo his breast band, soon discarded on the floor along with the rest of his clothes. It wasn’t till her hands were on his breasts, kneading the soft supple flesh in between her fingers. Cullen hadn’t realised just how sensitive they were and he could feel the heat growing in between his legs. He groaned into the kiss, moving his own hands up to Meera’s shoulders and running them down her chest, exploring her new body.

Meera pulled away. She could already feel her erection growing. It was still a strange sensation to her but not one that she did not enjoy. Taking Cullen by the hand she led him back over to the bed. “Lay down” she said softly. Cullen obliged and rested down on the soft mattress, positioning himself in between the pillows.

Meera’s breath hitched when she took in the sight. Even though things had changed, she still felt a burning desire for Cullen. Her eyes raked up and down his body and it wasn’t long before she was on top of him, showering his neck with gentle kisses, while her hands worked on teasing Cullen’s nipples. Cullen moaned softly, the touches driving him wild with lust. Meera peppered the kisses down onto his breast, soon taking the nipple into her mouth, licking it gently before sucking and nibbling on the tender nub. Cullen gasped and closed his eyes, sinking back into the mattress.

Meera’s free hand moved down his body to Cullen’s smalls. He began to rub against him through the soft fabric. She could feel just how wet he was already.

She pulled away from his breast and breathed out “Maker, Cullen you must be dripping” she said with a grin.

He looked at her and blushed “Don’t be such a tease”.

Meera couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s so much better when your being teased” she said with a grin. Moving her fingers up, she slowly found her away up to his clit and gently began to rub it through the fabric. Cullen gasped, letting out soft moans and mews, unable to sit still. Meera pulled his smalls to the side and touched him directly, feeling his wetness for the first time. She rubbed slow circles around his clit, while dextrous fingers slowly began to prod their way inside.

“Something tells me, you like being teased” she said feeling his insides gripping her fingers. She hooked them back towards herself, going for that spot she loved to touch so much when she was a woman. She was delighted to see it had the same effect on Cullen.

“Maker….that’s-“

He let out a gasp for air before he could finish. Meera grinned. “Close already?” she asked him.

“Yes!” he breathed out.

“Do you want to cum Cullen?” Meera asked, speeding up her movements, driving her fingers in and out faster.

“Please Meera, I’m so close” he begged with his eyes closed.

“Cum for me Cullen” said Meera, speeding up faster and faster, now relentless in her movements. Not long after he had said the words, Cullen moaned out her name loudly and his insides gripped her fingers like a vice, clenching around them.

Meera removed her hands and slid off Cullen’s smalls. She could see his swollen vagina, wet and ready for her. She positioned herself so that her cock was rubbing up against him. “You ready Cullen, feel how hard I am for you” she groaned out, teasing herself.

“Oh Maker Meera” he groaned out.

“I’ll do my best for you my love” she said as she slowly began to slide herself inside. She let out a breathy gasp.

“Cullen, you’re so tight. It feels amazing” she said, her hand moving up to cup one of his breasts. Cullen responded with a moan. “You’re so big, I feel like your stretching me, but…it feels so good” he breathed out. “Fuck me please” he begged.

Meera responded with a deep thrust of her hips. “I’d love to” she said with a grin. Slowly she began to move in and out of Cullen. She changed things up a bit, trying to find the most pleasurable spots, watching for his reactions. She grunted in pleasure, watching him writhe underneath her, clearly enjoying every second of this. When he let out a particularly loud moan, she realised she had found the exact spot he liked and began to drive everything home, bearing down with all her might. Their bodies clapped and stuck together as sweat began to build between them. She could feel her own orgasm coming, but she would make sure Cullen came with her. She moved her fingers down and began to rub circles around his clit.

“Oh fuck, I’m so close!” cried out Cullen. He reached up and pulled her down, moving in for a kiss. Meera groaned into the kiss, kissing him back before she pulled away.

“Come with me Cullen, I want to feel it” she said, moving her hips and her fingers faster. It wasn’t long before heard Cullen let out one last cry, and his insides beared down on her. She couldn’t hold back anymore she too came with him, spending herself inside of him.

She rolled off the top of him and laid back down on the bed, breathing in and out deeply to catch her breath, Cullen mirroring her actions.

“Well…that was…great” Cullen breathed out. Meera rolled over to her side and smiled. “So, do you like things from a woman’s side as much as a man?” she asked.

“I’m not really sure which I like better to be honest” said Cullen with a chuckle.

Meera gave him a knowing grin. “How bout we find out while we still can”

Cullen laughed. “How can I refuse?”


End file.
